Hey Look! More One Shots!
by GraciePie
Summary: There are lots of one shot collections...here's another one enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Disclaimer: Dick's, not mine._

_A/N: There seems to be a rash of one -shot collections…which is awesome…which is why I decided to start one…also because I have a very, very short attention span lately. I hope y'all enjoy! MEAN, SCARY ADULT LANGUAGE in chapter 1 and possibly others – you have been warned._

"Fuck you! Just…fuck you, Father!" Meredith Goren threw her cell phone at her father, just missing his head by mere inches. She glared at Bobby a few more seconds before turning and stomping into her room. Bobby stood, shocked at the exchange that had taken place and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. Alex walked into the living room and looked at her husband for a moment before retrieving the now broken cell phone from the floor.

"I take it she's not too happy, huh?" Alex put the phone on top of the entertainment center and nudged her husband with her hip.

"No, no she's not," Bobby answered. He rubbed his face with his left hand, frustrated. "So…why did we have kids?" Bobby looked down at his wife, waiting for her answer. Alex smiled and looked up at him.

"You knocked me up, remember?"

_A/N 2: Okay…I used the kids I made up for "The One Off"._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, but Dick's.

A/N – I love XM Radio…and the singing along to the Broadway Show tunes station keeps me awake on long drives…yeah, I'm a dork.

"Eames, why are we listening to show tunes?" Bobby had one eye open as he reclined in the passenger seat beside his partner. Alex shrugged and turned up the volume a little more. Bobby sighed and watched as the signs on Route 86 went over his head. The signs indicated to him that they were in Binghamton.

"You fell asleep sometime after we got off the 390. I needed something to keep me awake," Alex responded over the music. The announcer came on, letting them know that "Downstage Center" would be on at 7 pm Broadway time…that's Eastern Time to everyone else. Bobby rolled his eyes and shut them trying to get comfy again. A new song started, and Alex squealed in delight as she looked at the display. "I LOVE "Little Shop of Horrors"!" She cranked it even louder. Bobby turned to look at her; the streetlights lit up her face, her obvious joy because of the song lit her up even more. But now she was singing…

"Suddenly Seymour, is standing beside you…" Alex was completely wrapped up in the song. Bobby turned in his seat, not wanting her to catch him watching her, lest she stop out of embarrassment. Not that she had a reason to be; who knew Alex could sing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mismatched**

_Disclaimer – Not mine, but Dick's._

_A/N: The heat index on Tuesday in Fallsburg, NY was 108 degrees…It was disgusting. The pool at the hotel was hot as bathwater, but at least the air conditioner worked. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_

Bobby sat on the hotel room bed, watching Alex flit around. She folded all her clothes, as well as his, and put them in the dresser. She unpacked all of their toiletries, making sure they were just so.

"Alex…just, um, what are you doing?" A trickle of sweat ran down his back, making him squirm with discomfort. He took his shirt off. Alex plugged in the iron and stood back up.

"Look, I just want to get this done. Then I can put these clothes," Alex motioned to the clothes she was wearing, "in the laundry bag, crank the AC, have a beer and completely forget about the fact that it's 108 degrees out there," Alex answered sternly, looking at Bobby as if this should've been common sense. She disappeared into the bathroom as Bobby shook his head. He got up to turn the AC higher, to give Alex a head start on her comfort. The machine mad a sad, rattling noise that got louder and louder. Finally, the machine just wimped out. Bobby slapped the side of it as Alex poked her head out of the bathroom. "Bobby Goren, do NOT tell me…" Alex groaned loudly as Bobby winced and nodded his head. "There are no other rooms," Alex moaned. She flopped backwards onto the second bed. "Well," she started. Bobby lay down on his bed, putting the beer he grabbed from the cooler on his bare stomach in hopes that the condensation would drip onto him and cool him off. Alex watched as he did this, intrigued. Bobby looked over at her. What is she doing? Bobby thought, panicked. Alex yanked the t-shirt she had on off over her head and shimmied out of her pants. She flopped back on the bed, arms spread out to her sides. Bobby hazarded a glance in her direction. She was wearing a hot pink pair of lacy boy shorts and a cream colored push up bra. They didn't match, and Bobby found that endearing. Alex caught him looking at her. He turned his head so fast she swore she heard his neck pop. Alex burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare or anything," Bobby mumbled.

"Oh god, Bobby, it's hot! Get a grip," Alex responded before getting off the bed and stealing Bobby's beer. Bobby looked at her, blushing deeply, but he couldn't help but grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Precursor**

_Disclaimer: Not mine, but Dick's._

"Bobby? Please get up," Alex mumbled from underneath the pillow. Bobby, who was already en route from the comfort and warmth of the bed, and Alex, chuckled softly before tucking the blanket closer around her.

"Already there," he whispered as he padded out of the room. He shut the door softly behind him and made his way down the hall to the baby's room. Opening the door, he could see Meredith; she appeared as if she was looking at her crib mobile in despair. She whimpered a build up to another wail. Bobby rushed in. "Hey, baby girl, what's the matter?" Bobby cooed at her as he picked her up, cradling her body in his arms. Meredith continued to cry; Bobby looked around for something to pacify her with…like a pacifier. No such luck, though. Bobby sat down in Alex's rocking chair beside the window and rocked the baby while he watched the snow fly every which way outside. He let Meredith suck on his knuckle, stopping her crying if only momentarily. "Ow!" Bobby exclaimed. Meredith looked up at him, seemingly annoyed, but did not cry. Alex hurried in, holding a blanket closed around her with one hand.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked as she sat down next to him.

"She bit me," Bobby replied, incredulous.

"No wonder she's been so fussy, "Alex said, the realization dawning on her. "She's teething."

Bobby grimaced, then smiled…then grimaced again. "Well, if this is any indication of the future, we're in trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Close To Home**

_Disclaimer: See previous._

Alex slapped the report Captain Ross had given her that morning down on her desk. Bobby looked up from his laptop and shot a concerned look towards her. He looked closer at her, remembering her face that day in the courtroom…the day with the letter. She looked like she was going to cry. Alex caught his eye and realized he knew she was going to lose it. She left the 11th floor and was almost to her car when Bobby caught up with her.

"Eames? What's wrong?" Bobby asked as he reached out for her shoulder. Alex bit her bottom lip. Do not cry, she thought, do NOT cry. She opened her car and got in without turning towards him. She started the car and drove away. Bobby stared after her until the car was swallowed up by NYC traffic. He returned back to the 11th floor where Captain Ross was waiting for him.

"Where's Eames?" Capt. Ross asked. He didn't wait for a reply. "I trust you've read the briefing? I need you and Eames out there ASAP." And with that he walked back into his office. Bobby suppressed an eye roll and picked up his copy of the report. His heart stopped as he read.

"Oh, Alex," Bobby whispered softly, his heart breaking for his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Life Music Series**

_Disclaimer: See previous._

Bobby awoke suddenly, sitting straight up in bed, not entirely sure of where he was for a moment. He looked to his left; Alex was sound asleep beside him. He lay back down and focused on the cracks in the ceiling. Being retired was not all it was cracked up to be. Usually he'd be getting up right now, taking his shower and starting on the coffee before getting Alex and Meredith up. Now he didn't have to get up if he didn't want to and neither did Alex. As it turned out, Meredith had this week off due to midterms. Meredith, Bobby thought, panicked. He got up and rushed as quietly as possible to her room…where his daughter wasn't. The light from the TV flickered in the living room, and Bobby could hear voices. She had better not have friends over, Bobby thought. He crept into the living room and peered around the wall next to the couch. There his daughter sat, cell phone beside her, eating Haagan Daz coffee ice cream and watching…an infomercial for the Time Life Music Series: Am Gold? Bobby looked at the TV in confusion.

"Dad, why are you just standing there? You scared the shit out of me," Meredith whispered loudly, more than annoyed. Bobby looked back at her and decided to chance it – he sat down next to his daughter on the couch. He smiled, noticing the little scrap of her baby blanket she always kept pinned to whatever comforter she had on her bed.

"Um…what are you watching?" Bobby asked quietly, watching the screen, lest he look right at her and annoy her right back into her room.

"The Time Life AM Gold collection…it's one of my favorites," Meredith responded, almost shyly. Bobby smiled as Meredith continued. "I'm waiting for the linens to come on Home Shopping Network. Jewelry is on right now; I hate the jewelry." Bobby nodded as Meredith curled up into a more relaxed position, changing the channel to her beloved bed linens.

"What are you doing up so late, if you don't mind me asking?" Bobby asked warily. Meredith shrugged and yawned.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess I am kind of like you after all," Meredith replied, shooting him a side-long glance, a smile playing on her lips. She elbowed him gently before resting her head on his shoulders. Not too long after that, she fell asleep. Bobby turned the TV off, collected his daughter, comforter and all, in his arms and deposited her on her bed…after pushing a year's worth of Glamour off of her mattress.

"Goodnight, baby girl," Bobby whispered, tucking Meredith in…turning off her stereo on his way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Consolation Prize**

_Disclaimer: See previous._

Alex lay on her bed, a gin and tonic in one hand, an emergency cigarette in the other. She was clearly NOT thinking straight. She went to the liquor store and picked up the gin and a pack of cigarettes, taking 3 out of the pack and giving the rest to the guy behind the counter after making sure he was legal enough to smoke. Well, Alex mused bitterly, maybe I'm not all that crazy. The rain poured down in sheets, hitting the windows in Alex's apartment with such force Alex wondered if she should get some plywood ready. She took a drag off her cigarette and exhaled, somewhat startled as her phone rang beside her. She looked down at the display, not that she really had to – Bobby. For the first time since that morning she picked up.

"What?" She took another drag off of her cigarette, exhaling angrily.

"Alex, let me up. It's pouring out here," Bobby yelled into the phone, trying to be heard over the rain. Alex sighed and hung up on him. She walked over to her kitchen, the window with a view of the street. There he stood, soaked to the bone. Alex buzzed the front door and watched as Bobby bolted inside. She ran her cigarette butt underneath the kitchen tap and threw it in the garbage. She could hear Bobby running up the stairs. She opened the door and lit up the last of the three cigarettes, almost regretting giving up the rest of the pack. Seems like I'm always giving up something, Alex thought nastily as she walked back to her bedroom. Bobby walked in, catching the sight of her walking towards the back of the apartment. He followed her into her room. Alex lay back down on the bed, tapping the ash from her cigarette in the ashtray on her nightstand. "Don't lecture me, Goren. I do not need it right now," Alex said flatly as Bobby looked at her in surprise. She used to get so annoyed when he'd smoke for fun, on undercover jobs. It was disconcerting to see her with one now.

"Alex, I read the brief. I'm sorry –," Bobby started before getting cut off.

"Bobby, this isn't your fault, so stop right now," Alex said, smoke escaping from between her lips. Bobby paced her room, his hand raking through his curls.

"I should've read the report first. I always read them first, but I had to email Lewis back about something important." Bobby stopped to sit next to her on the bed. "You shouldn't have had to see that. I told Ross we'd refuse the case." Bobby tried to read the look on Alex's face, to no avail.

"You told him my business?" Alex stared at him icily. Bobby shook his head vehemently.

"No, I told him I strongly felt we should turn this case over to some one else, and if he had a problem with it, that was too bad. He was just going to have to trust me on it," Bobby responded. Alex looked at him in disbelief, and then gratitude.

"I couldn't believe it when I read it. I thought it was a sick joke. But honestly, there were times I felt like keeping him all for myself. I wanted to take him and run away from the hospital when they brought him in for feedings, just up and leave. But I couldn't. I couldn't do that to my sister. And now," Alex stopped for a moment; the tears that were lodged in her throat now fell. She sniffed and continued. "Now, when I see him, I still want to leave with him. I wouldn't ever kill some one just to do this, certainly not a stranger, let alone my sister…but sometimes I still want to scoop him up and run far away and go where not even you can find me." Alex accepted the tissue Bobby held out to her. "It hurts so, sooo bad, Bobby. Seeing him on holidays, at parties…it's not enough. It's almost like, well thanks for carrying him; you can see him on Christmas. Some consolation prize." Alex stopped her tirade and closed her eyes. Bobby moved closer to her on the bed and reached out for her hand. He squeezed it gently, letting her know he was.

"You're a wonderful woman who did a difficult, selfless thing. I, I admire you for that. But you shouldn't be forced to work on a case that hits so close to the heart," Bobby said leaning in to kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him suddenly.

"The ugly thoughts won't go away, Bobby. Help me…" Alex trailed off as Bobby's lips met hers, tears still slipping down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Danger: Part One**

"Put the gun down, Slater," Bobby said carefully to the man with the gun to Alex's head. Slater was distracted by the big man with the gentle voice; he teared up, tried to say something in his defense, not that it would've mattered to Bobby. All he was concerned with was the tiny blonde woman with the almost imperceptible belly bulge and the fact that Slater could slip at any moment and kill Bobby's whole world. Alex looked into Bobby's eyes, half-scared, half 'we could be home eating dinner right now' boredom. And suddenly, Slater was on the ground, Alex struggling to cuff him, the gun skittering across the hotel lobby floor. Their back-up ran in, taking over. Alex stood up straight, adjusting her shirt back over her belly. Bobby stood across from her, not entirely sure how to react. Not when she left on leave the first time, not even when she was kidnapped – Bobby had never been this scared to lose Alex in his life. And here she was, continuing to amaze him by single-handedly taking down the man who threatened to kill her. Alex came over to him and squeezed his hand.

"Can we get some food to take home? Baby's hungry," Alex said quietly, grinning. Bobby watched as she walked out of the hotel to the car, wondering how he got so lucky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Danger: Part Two**

Alex lay next to Bobby in their bed, rubbing her swollen belly. Her collarbone still bore the bruises where Slater had held the gun to her body. Truth be told, she had been terrified, but something else kept her from losing it. She knew Bobby would chill the guy out, even for just a moment, enough to distract him, and she knew to take advantage of the moment, no matter what the outcome. It was a risk and she knew it, but it worked and now she was home, reading a magazine and watching Bobby sleep. She scanned over an article about mothers with dangerous jobs, her interest piqued. "To ride a wild horse or save some one from a burning building, you must cast fear aside; you must forget, for just one moment, that you are some one's mother." Alex read that quote over and over, her eyes welling up. She thought about what she had done today, the risks she took not only with her life, but with their daughter's life as well.

**A/N- The quote is from the article entitled "Mothers & Danger", by Karen Karbo. The article appeared in the June 2006 issue of Redbook magazine. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Danger: Part Three**

Alex watched as her daughter climbed the ladder. All the other parents oohed and aahed, murmuring over what a brave little girl Meredith was. Bobby looked at Alex and winked. Alex smiled back nervously, her heart in her throat, her breathing shallow. Her daughter, in her brand-new navy blue Speedo bathing suit – "the racer back straps, Mom! God!" – walked across the diving board staring straight ahead. Alex knew she wouldn't look down, up, or even over at her parents momentarily; in an increasingly rare moment in which father and daughter spoke meaningfully with each other, 10 year old Meredith had confessed that diving scared her silly. She did it because the feeling of the rush of water as she sliced through it was a better feeling than speeding on the Thruway with Uncle Mike. Bobby made a mental note to kill Mike as Meredith continued. "Mom's a cop. She's so brave. Diving's not so scary compared to what you and Mom do all day." Bobby told this to Alex, whose heart soared and then was shot down by the guilt that rushed back in. Alex said a silent prayer, forcing her eyes open. She watched her daughter exhale, close her eyes, wiggle her fingers (which she claimed she had no recollection of doing up there), and finally she leapt off the board, twisting and turning through mid-air before slicing through the water, leaving no trace that she'd been there. A couple of seconds later she resurfaced, smiling. Her other teammates surrounded her in a hug and everyone else stood, clapping. Alex stood and clapped along with them, resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. She was thankful her child had lived, had not slapped her head open on the end of the board or some other hideous scenario. She also marveled in her daughter's braveness as well as her daughter's ability to recognize it in her mother without holding it against her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Baby Girl**

Meredith licked her lips seductively, looking at her boyfriend, or maybe he wasn't. The straps of her prom dress slipped down her shoulders as she tipped the rum bottle back, shuddering at the sting and sweetness of it simultaneously. The boy passed her a cigarette, which she inhaled deeply, obviously practiced at smoking. She curled up in the back seat, tucking her bare feet underneath so much tulle and sateen. He looked at her, like all boys his age looked at her, except she had said yes to him. She sat up on her knees and pulled his face closer, leaning in for a kiss. She sat back, giggling, and opened the back door, performing a mock striptease for his benefit…and anyone else who happened to be watching as there were 3 or 4 other cars parked near them. She gyrated her hips, lifting her dress up and over her head until she stood in the thigh high stockings and push up bra she had bought herself with money she earned working after school at Walgreen's. The boy crawled out of the car, bringing the rum with him. Meredith slipped it out of his hands, kissing him deeply on the mouth as she did so. The boy ran his hands down her backside, squeezing too hard, not that Meredith was sober enough to care.

"Merry? Meredith!" A voice rang out in the woods surrounding the "lovers' lane". Meredith froze, clutching the bottle halfway to her mouth. She took a nervous swig, hoping she had been hallucinating or something. The boy moved his way up her front, cupping her breasts…not that they needed any help. "Merry!" A flashlight made its way up the path towards the couple.

"Oh shit," Meredith whispered. The boy didn't hear her. He slipped down her torso, making his way with his lips. She pushed his head away and tried to jump in the car, but it was too late. Leonard appeared, holding a flashlight, tailed by his father, Mike Logan.

TBC…

A/N: This is in response to a review from Bookworm37…Yes, "The Daily Show" just won! Sorry….here's your bad girl Bookworm37. In the end of "The One Off", Carolyn and Mike were also expecting. Leonard is the child from the end of that story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trouble**

Alex awoke with a start as the door to the apartment squeaked and then shut. She heard the familiar clip-clop of her daughter's heels. She heard her daughter go into her bedroom, turn on her stereo. She waited for the bed creak indicating that her daughter had flopped down on her bed. It didn't come. That was strange. A knock came at the door. Alex got up from the couch and walked towards the door. Meredith's door opened, and she streaked past her mother to open it. And there stood Carolyn.

"Carrie, why are you up so late?" Alex ushered her in, not missing the look Carolyn shot Meredith. "Did something happen tonight?" Meredith pleaded with Carolyn, giving her a look, begging her not to say anything. Carolyn ignored it and went to the coffee maker.

"Meredith, did you tell your mother what happened tonight?" Carolyn looked over her shoulder as she scooped the grounds into the filter. Meredith avoided her mother's looks. Carolyn continued as she filled the pot with fresh, cold water, pouring it slowly into the back of the machine. "Meredith ditched Lenny at the prom tonight to go out with…oh, what's his name Meredith?" Carolyn stabbed at the on button with her finger, turning to face the girl who was now glaring at her. Alex could not take her eyes off of Meredith and the fact that the kid refused to look her in the eye saddened her.

"Jonah," Meredith spat. "His name is Jonah, and he's who I originally wanted to take to the prom, but you people made me go with Leonard." She sat back angrily in the kitchen chair. All three women looked towards Alex and Bobby's bedroom, listening to him stir. They waited, each of them hoping, for their own reasons, he'd go back to sleep…or at least stay in the bedroom. They heard the lamp click on. Alex motioned for Meredith to go in her room. For once, she obeyed without argument. Just as Meredith's door shut, Bobby's opened. He wandered out into the kitchen, wearing a tissue thin white t-shirt and black boxers. He stopped, looking back and forth between his wife and longtime friend, confused from sleep.

"Good, um, morning, Carolyn. Alex, did Meredith come home yet?" He ran a hand through his curls, mussed from sleep. Alex looked at her husband, her breath catching; even after all these years she still wanted to jump him…like she was Meredith's age. She still wished she knew him when, but was more than thankful for what she did have. Another door in the apartment opened; Jack's bedroom door opened. Bobby looked down the hall and waved at him. Jack appeared in the kitchen, giving his father a strange look, punching him in the arm before moving to the coffee maker, helping himself.

"Would anyone else like a 3AM cup of coffee?" Jack pulled out 3 more mugs. Bobby shook his head, noting how much like his mother he looked…amused that he was so much like him in certain aspects, like the inability to sleep.

"I'm going back to bed. What are you two still doing up?" Bobby looked at Carolyn and Alex expectantly. Alex dared not glance at Carolyn.

"We were just talking about the prom. The kids had fun," Alex said, standing up to steer her husband back towards the bedroom. "We're going to have a little girl talk, okay?" She kissed him lightly on the lips; it killed her to have to swat away his roaming hand. He nodded and went back into the bedroom. Alex waited for the light to turn off, and then bolted back into the kitchen.

"Alex, she could've been hurt," Carolyn started, choked up. Alex bit her lip and handed a coffee cup to her friend. Neither of them noticed Jack in the living room, in the dark, absorbing the information of his sister's brush with stupidity…enough to choke him up, with rage and sadness. "She left Lenny at the Grove, went with this Jonah, I don't even know who the hell he is. Lenny called home. He didn't know where she was, couldn't find her, and you know how much he loves this girl." Carolyn stopped, reaching over the table for a napkin to wipe her nose. Alex stared at her. "So, Mike goes out and they go looking for her. They went up to the hill," Carolyn stopped, making sure Alex knew where she was talking about. Alex nodded, understanding where this was going, her stomach twisting, the coffee untouched.

Carolyn went on. Alex paled. Jack cried silently in the living room, not quite understanding why his sister would do such a thing, having been raised the way she was. Moments passed, coffee stood untouched. Carolyn hugged her friend briefly, before turning to leave. Alex sat at the table for a long time. When the nausea and shock passed, she went to sit in the living room only to find her son, curled up and sleeping. Quietly, she covered him up and kissed his forehead, having no doubt he had just heard every single word. Alex walked down the hall to her daughter's room and sat on the edge of her bed. Meredith was pretending to be asleep, of this Alex was sure.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking. You know what could've happened and don't even think that it couldn't happen to you, because it could've, without a doubt. You don't know this kid, we don't know this kid. And don't give me that bull that we made you go with Lenny; last time I checked the story was he asked and you said yes and two weeks ago you were thrilled spitless. And drinking? And an impromptu stripteases? I don't know what you were thinking, and I don't think I want to know. I won't tell your father; I don't want him going off the deep-end. You are our only daughter – and if you don't shape up…"Alex trailed off, unsure of what kind of threat or punishment to give for something like this. She smoothed the cow-lick on her daughter's head and pulled the covers up tighter around her before leaving the room. Alex entered her bedroom, glancing at Bobby, curled up around her pillow, waiting for her. Alex stood by the window, watched the sun starting to come up. Bobby stirred.

"What happened, Alex?" He looked at her silhouette in the window, watched her shake with sobs. She took a deep breath before responding.

"Nothing, Bobby," Alex managed.

_A/N: Let me know if you guys want more of this…more dealings with the children or not. Thank you for the reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a bad night. She probably shouldn't have opened her mouth, but then they started talking and she glommed onto the opportunity; Bobby just didn't open up very often. She started crying, softly, facing the window so Bobby wouldn't see. But of course he saw.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry, but," Bobby trailed off. Again, she really should learn to keep her mouth shut when she asked questions she honestly didn't want the answers to. Bobby made the left onto her street. She jammed her lipstick back into her purse. He parked next to her curb. She opened the door to get out, but he grabbed her arm.

"Bobby, apologize all you want, but you can't change how you feel. I shouldn't have…" She stopped. It didn't matter.

"I just, I didn't want to hurt you," Bobby said quietly. There was the puppy dog look. She felt her stomach flip.

"Bobby, just go to her. Go to Alex. That's where you should've been in the first place," She murmured, the tears tapering off, reality settling in. She shut the SUV's door quietly and walked up the stairs to her building. She took the elevator up to the eighth floor and let herself in to her apartment. She set her things down on the counter and looked out the window; he was still sitting there, waiting for her to let him know she was okay. She sighed; he was such a good guy, she thought. She flicked her kitchen light off and on twice. She looked down again. He looked up, searching for her in the window. He gave a smile tight smile and then pulled away from the curb slowly, satisfied that she was safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex entered the I-81 at Binghamton, driving towards Syracuse. It had begun to snow. Mike was snoring in the backseat while Megan Wheeler flipped through some CDs. Bobby sat beside Alex, tired and still annoyed with her, Captain Ross, the department on a whole. But here he was beside her, still employed and now heading west with his partner and the two other detectives. The phrase 'go west, young man' kept popping into his head unbidden. Mike snored loudly, mumbled in his sleep and then turned his head, falling back into slumber. Megan found a CD and leaned over the front seats to pop it into the player. Alex turned the volume up a little to drown out Mike's snoring. Alex hazarded a glance at her partner just as Bobby had decided to do the same. He couldn't determine what the look in her eyes meant and it still hurt. She could see the hurt but part of her didn't care. She was still mad and she had every right to be. She turned her gaze back towards the road and he turned his back to the passing sights, of which there weren't many. They drove a little further, the snow got heavier. Megan had by now fallen asleep, her head resting on Mike's shoulder. Alex wished Carolyn was here; then she'd have some one to talk to, and Mike would have some one whose company he thoroughly enjoyed. Not that Mike didn't NOT like Megan Wheeler, he just missed Carolyn probably more than he should. If she were speaking with her partner, Alex would've asked what the deal was with Mike, but she wasn't so she wouldn't know. Alex focused on the music, surprised to hear Bobby humming along with it.

"…_And it's beginning to get to me  
that I know more of the stars and sea   
than I do of what's in your head  
barely touching in our cold bed.  
Are you beginning to get get my point  
they're always fighting with aching joints  
it's doing nothing but tire us out   
no one knows what this fight's about…"_

Alex furrowed her brow, focusing on the words. The chorus came around again, this time moving her to tears. She focused on the road, slowing down to 55 instead of 65. She again glanced at her partner, who nodded his understanding. He placed a big warm hand on hers, squeezing gently before going back to look out the window. And that was that. Eames and Goren were back.

"ALEX! STOP!" Bobby yelled out suddenly. Alex hit the brakes, sliding and plowing right into the deer that had jumped out of the woods. The car went off into the ditch on the left hand side of the road, where the state troopers usually hung out. From there, the car rolled and rolled and finally stopped. The CD stopped. The snow continued to fall.

_A/N: The song is "It's _ _Beginning To Get To Me" by Snow Patrol._


	15. Chapter 15

Bobby knocked on Alex's door a little louder than he had the first time. She had some music blaring and he could hear her banging around in the kitchen. He heard Carolyn's high laugh coming closer to the door.

"Bobby's here!" Carolyn exclaimed as she whipped the door open. She had on a tight black tank top and tight blue jeans, all of which were covered in flour. She held a bag of chocolate chips in one hand and grabbed his arm, dragging him inside the apartment, with the other. "It's about damn time. Did you remember the eggs?" Carolyn joined Alex at the kitchen table where all sorts of baking accoutrements were splayed out on the table. Even an old fashioned egg beater…

"Yes, I have the eggs, madams," Bobby replied, holding the bag with 3 dozen eggs up triumphantly. Mike wandered into the kitchen, holding a glass of eggnog.

"Of all the things they dragged me around the city to pick up for this marathon baking session, they forget the damn eggs," Mike laughed, ducking the tea towel Alex threw at his head. Mike opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggnog. "Want some, big guy?" Mike offered to Bobby. Bobby nodded, trying not to look at Alex, who was cracking eggs into a bowl and moving her hips slowly in time to the music. She turned around to tend to the baking sheets behind her, revealing two flour handprints on her, er, bottom. Carolyn caught Bobby looking, or trying to not look obvious while he looked.

"Don't worry, Bobby. That was just me paying her back for dumping flour all over my sweater. She needed a few good slaps on the ass and you weren't here yet," Carolyn laughed. Bobby blushed deeply as he took the eggnog Mike was holding out to him. Alex looked over her shoulder at him.

"Are you going to be a baby like Detective Logan and claim idiocy in the baking department or are you going to help us out here?" Alex asked sweetly, batting her eyes. Well, when she looked so cute with flour all over her, who was he to deny her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Jinx**

_A/N – I was very bored. Control rooms are the breeding ground for loneliness. But hey, you guys luck out now, don't you?_

_Disclaimer – All characters belong to Dick Wolf. He is a genius. Go Dick Wolf!!_

**2:00PM**

Mike Logan sat as his desk, turning a pencil over and over in his hand. The ticking of the clock annoyed him; the time on the clock annoyed him more. His partner, Megan Wheeler, stared at him. He knew she was staring, but he refused to be pulled into one of her little games again.

**2:07PM**

Bobby stacked his books just so on the far left hand corner of his desk, matching the corners up just so. Alex sharpened and resharpened the same number two pencil. Not satisfied, she pushed the pencil over towards her partner's side of the desk. Bobby looked up, surprised to see five little pencil nubs on his desk. Alex picked her sixth victim and jammed it into the sharpener. Bobby cocked his head to look at her; Alex paid him no mind. The defenseless pencil was ceasing to exist.

**2:16PM**

Megan stared intently at Mike, silently willing him to look at her. He looked at the clock instead.

"Look at me, look at me," Megan murmured softly. Mike rolled his eyes and started re-filling his stapler. In order to do this, Mike dumped all the staples out and then put them back in again.

"Hey!" Alex shouted. Mike turned towards the ruckus. Bobby's head came out from under the desk, plug to the pencil sharpener in hand.

"Look at me, look at me," Megan kept repeating, her mantra growing louder or seemingly louder since the death of the pencil sharpener.

"Bobby, plug it back in," Alex demanded, holding her 6th nub in her hand much like a homicidal maniac would a knife. Bobby ignored her. Instead, he picked up the sharpener and threw it in his filing cabinet. And then he locked it. "You son of -"

"WHEELER! I WILL NOT LOOK AT YOU!" Mike yelled. Everyone in the bull pen turned to stare at him. Mike stood up and threw his hands in the air. "I told you this morning – no more staring contests." Megan pouted and then laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry you always lose but you don't have to yell."

"STOP IT!" Bobby yelled. Again, everyone turned to stare. Alex pushed Bobby's book pile one book at a time knocking each of them slightly askew.

"Then give me the sharpener back," Alex said through clenched teeth. Bobby leaned back in his chair and ignored her.

**2:25PM**

Alex sighed, annoyed. Megan continued to stare at Mike and Mike continued to ignore her. Bobby flipped through an old issue of the Smithsonian. The calm went on for a few more minutes, a surrender on all their parts. Megan exhaled loudly and Alex shot her a look, which Megan missed.

"I'm so bored!" Megan declared loudly, plaintively.

"Oh come on, Wheeler," Mike groaned.

"If Ross comes out, you'd better hope this case goes to you guys," Alex threatened. The foursome sat still, waiting, afraid to even sneeze. It remained quiet. Alex made a fortune teller out of a scrap of paper. Bobby continued to flip through his magazine. Megan gave up hope on her staring contest and started to clean out her desk drawer. Mike stared at the clock. 2:37PM.

**3:00PM**

The phone is Ross's office rang. The foursome froze. Captain Ross hung up his phone and sighed. He opened his door and called out to his detectives.

"I'm going to need all four of you on this one." Ross walked back to his desk and shoved all the paper airplanes he'd made into his drawer. His detectives filed in, taking their usual spots in his office; Mike and Megan front and center, Bobby and Alex standing by the window. Ross sighed and looked at each of them pointedly.

"All right, first things first," Ross started, "who the hell jinxed us?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Terror**

_A/N: This was the depressing part of the evening…again, control rooms are not conducive to happiness._

_Disclaimer: Dick Wolf is a genius._

Bobby knocked on Alex's door, the third time in the span of ten minutes. Still no answer. She said she'd be here, he thought worriedly. He stepped down her front steps hesitantly, hoping she'd only been in the shower or something and would open the door with some flustered apology. No dice. Bobby walked around the little house to the back door that led into the kitchen and knocked again. Something was up; she'd have called if she wasn't going to be there. Feeling sick that he had to, he tried the key she had given him so many years before in the lock. The door opened, the smell of fear and blood smacking him in the face as he entered the kitchen. Panicked, Bobby drew his gun and rushed to search his partner's house. He didn't make it very far. In the bathroom, in the hall off the kitchen, there she lay. Blood oozed from her slashed throat, from parts of her scalp where someone had ripped her shining dirty blonde hair out and her fingers where she had fought off, unsuccessfully, her attacker.

Bobby woke up, a sob and a scream lodged in his throat. A small hand rubbed his back gently. Slowly, Bobby realized it was just another nightmare. He lay back down next to the small form beside him.

"Eames?" Bobby asked quietly.

"Yeah, Bobby?" Alex murmured back. Bobby wrapped his arm around her and fell back asleep, reassured that Alex was indeed alive and well, warm and real, beside him.


End file.
